Play to be Santa
by NatureMature
Summary: Various pairing. Ini Natal, tapi kenapa para nation yang harus jadi Sinterklaas?


Hetalia Axis Powers belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya

* * *

Sama kayak even Idul Adha kemarin, kayaknya saya ada sindrom ngejar hari raya. Dan memang malam-malam itu ide saya ngacir, ngalur-ngidul kemana tahu. Mohon maaf kalo banyak yang nggak berkenan di hati. Saya ... ngantuk. Plek.

...

**PLAY TO BE THE RED JOLLY**

...

Apa saja yang kau ketahui tentang Natal? 25 Desember, perayaan kelahiran Almasih, semerbak dupa di katerdal, nyanyian misa yang merdu, kelebatan warna hijau dan merah, betumpuk-tumpuk hadiah, pohon cemara besar dengan bintang pengharapan di puncaknya, salju dan musim dingin yang teduh, rumah-rumah penuh lampu, makanan yang melimpah-ruah di meja makan.

Seharusnya Natal menyenangkan. Kalian bisa berlkumpul dengan orang-orang yang kalian sayang, melahap berbagai makanan manis, saling bertukar hadiah, dan bagi sebagian anak-anak; berdebar-debar di balik selimut, menunggu kedatangan Santa Claus dan sekotak cokelat, sepasang sepatu baru, atau sebuah boneka bajak laut.

Tapi tidak bagi beberapa pihak ...

Semua _orang_ bersuka cita

Semua Negara bermuram durja

Malam Natal adalah hari tersibuk, momen super melelahkan dalam setahun bagi para Negara. Penutup tahun yang selalu dihabiskan dengan berkeliling kota mengantarkan hadiah untuk ...

Tunggu sebentar, bukankah itu tugas Sinterklaas?

Nah, Santo Nicholas memang berasal dari Finlandia, dan di tahun milineum ini, dia cuma kakek-kakek berbaju merah yang janggutnya menyentuh perut, dengan ketawanya yang barangkali berbunyi "ho ho ho", ditambah atributnya, tujuh rusa kutub yang sudah sama uzurnya, tidak kuat menerbangkan kereta bahkan satu-dua mil. Kakek malang bertubuh gempal yang baik hati itu kini telah pensiun.

Finlandia yang kesulitan mencari penggantinya pun mengadakan konferensi pers seabad yang lalu. **Tiap Negara, tidak peduli mayoritas agamanya apa, selama masih ada umat Kristiani yang beriman Sinterklaas ada, harus menjadi Santa.**

Jelasnya, mereka menyusup malam-malam ke rumah anak baik untuk memberi hadiah, dan menggantinya dengan arang bagi anak yang nakal. Masing-masing Negara berkewajiban sebatas teritori daerahnya saja, tapi ternyata ... prakteknya lebih menyusahkan dari yang tertulis.

Finlandia adalah anak baik? Bohong besar. Finlandia sebenarnya hanya menjadi Santa untuk teman-teman Negaranya, yang kira-kira jumlahnya cuma dua ratusan. Lantas bagaimana dengan warga negaranya? Siapa yang memberi mereka hadiah? Ya, si tua St. Nicholas rupanya masih harus bekerja, meski hanya wilayah Republik Finlandia saja.

Menanggapi hal ini, Bung Santa hanya bisa memasang wajah getir sambil berkata rendah hati, "Saya punya tanggungan tujuh rusa yang harus dikasih makan daging satu pon per hari ... Mereka semua karnivora ... Oh, jangan percaya apa kata sekolah minggu Anda. Inilah kenyataannya. Saya suka anak-anak, tentu ... Iya, saya melakukan ini semata-mata hanya untuk anak-anak ... Bukan.. bukan... apa-apaan gosip itu! Saya jelas melakoni pekerjaan ini karena saya Santa! Bukan karena pemotongan gaji oleh Tuan Timo atau peniadaan tunjangan hari raya!"

Mari berdoa agar Trinitas membalas kebaikan abdi Tuhan yang rendah hati barusan.

Bagaimana reaksi Negara lain menyangkut hal ini? Nami, melaporkan langsung dari lokasi!

.

* * *

**UNITED KINGDOM OF GREAT BRITAIN AND NORTHERN ISLAND**

* * *

.

"Huwaaaa...! Huwaahahahaha. Huahahahaha!" Sederetan suara ganjil keluar dari mulut Britania tanpa bisa direm.

"E... England? Kamu ..."

"Hua-ha-ha-ha!" yang ditanya tertawa makin keras. Ia menoleh dan berkata dengan gaya meremehkan, "Sekarang tanggal berapa katamu?"

"Dua puluh empat, tapi ..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dan habis yang terakhir itu, Inggris benar-benar jatuh lunglai. Mukanya mencium gravitasi dengan tampangnya yang konyol.

Britania Raya meliputi Inggris, Irlandia Utara, Skotlandia, dan Wales. Besar sekali. Kristen Anglikan yang dianut tidak menyurutkan iman anak-anak kecil yang polos tentang Santa Claus yang datang di malam Natal, berhati-hati menyusupi selimut dan memberi sekotak hadiah penuh berkah.

Sebelum ini, Britania Raya bisa asyik-asyik melahap gula-gula, sembari menyeruput teh di depan perapian. Kakak-kakaknya mengelilingi, melakukan hal yang sama bak Raja dan Ratu Narnia. Putra Adam dan Putri Hawa. Tertawa-tawa tapi tak saling bicara. Malam yang damai.

Hingga seabad lalu, hanya diantara orang-orang yang berkepentingan, Finlandia melakukan konferensi pers yang menggoncangkan dunia. **Santa Claus adalah milik pribadi**. Negara-negara lain harap mengambil alih profesinya dengan bijak. Dan Britania Raya, sekaligus personifikasi Inggris, hanya bisa mencak-mencak gila dalam kamarnya tiap tanggal 24 tiba.

Kakak-kakaknya yang jahat. Tidak jauh beda dengan Kaisar Roma Kudus dan kawan-kawannya. Paling senang mengancam dan menyiksa, semaunya sendiri dan egois tak terkira. Inggris hanya bisa pasrah, melayani sekitar sepuluh juta populasi anak kecil di negaranya. Untung saja negara-negara persemakmurannya sudah mandiri semua, kalau mereka sekeji kakak-kakaknya, entah apa yang bisa ia perbuat selain mengangis meraung-raung di lantai sambil mengakses "Hell Comunication" di laptop. Untuk membunuh ... Finlandia dan semua anak-anak pecinta Santa di United Kingdom. Oke, itu kejam, lebay, dan sangat British.

.

* * *

**UNITED STATES OF AMERICA**

* * *

.

Amerika lain lagi. Ia punya cara yang lebih cerdik. Seperti POMG (Pertemuan Orangtua Murid dan Guru) di sekolah-sekolah, Alfred melalui Senat dan House of Representative-nya memasang pengumuman di mana-mana, "Para orangtua harap berlaku bijak sebagai Santa bagi anak-anaknya. Tanyakan apa yang mereka mau ketika musim dingin tiba, dan berikan itu semua pada malam Natal yang ceria."

Ide yang bagus sebenarnya, kalau tidak disiarkan besar-besaran seperti itu. Rahasia umum orang tua seluruh dunia tentang Santa Claus seolah terkuak tanpa tendeng aling-aling. Memupuskan harapan anak-anak kecil yang menggantungkan kaos kainya di atas perapian, menghias pohon Natal, menaruh bintang pengharapan di pucuknya yang tinggi ... Tidak ada yang bisa warga negaranya katakan selain ... hal ini benar-benar khas Amerika Serikat.

.

* * *

**PEOPLE'S REPUBLIC OF CHINA**

* * *

.

Bagaimana dengan negara berpopulasi terbesar di dunia, dengan wilayahnya yang nyaris separuh daratan Eurasia? Cina. Orang berkuncir satu itu hanya tersenyum senang dari dapurnya yang mengepulkan bau kare dan dimsung. "Sejak Revolusi Kebudayaan (_the Great Proletarian Cultural Revolution_/GPCR) tahun 1966, rakyat kami bahkan tidak merayakan Imlek. Sekarang kau malah menanyakan Natal, aru?"

Oh, iya ya...

Eh, tunggu sebentar! ... GPCR berakhir tahun 1976 dan Mao Tse Dong sudah mangkat, kan?

"Nona sudah baca sensus terbaru? Atheis di tempat kami 60% lho, aru."

Ah, tentu saja Wang Yao sayang. Terima kasih atas waktunya.

Saya baru akan pamit ketika tiba-tiba satu suara membuat pantatku terlonjak, "Dun Che Lao Ren (_Natal Old Man_)! Mana Dun Che Lao Ren-nya? Anak-anak sudah menunggu!"

"A... i..iya iya, Boss. Sebentar lagi saya ke sana, aru!" Kemudian ia memasang topi wolnya dan menatapku sebentar, "Silahkan dinikmati dimsungnya, Nona." Dan sosoknya tinggal lenyap, sepertinya mengejar order.

.

* * *

**REPUBBLICA ITALIANA**

* * *

.

Italia Utara hanya bisa memandangi kakaknya yang molor di korsi tamu dengan senyum sedih. "Romano ... Ehm, bisa temani aku, tidak?"

"E.. eahm... nyam nyam nyam. Tomatmu nggak enak amat, brengsek!" yang ngelindur hanya mengigau. Sepertinya mengalami _dinner_ menyenangkan dengan si yayang di alam bawah sadar.

Italia Utara lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum sedih. Ia pasang topi merahnya dan bersiap meninggalkan rumah sambil membawa buntelan hadiah super besar yang...

**ringan sekali**?

Kaget, cepat-cepat dibukanya kain super lebar itu. Kosong. Melompong. Ia embuskan napasnya, menggeleng-geleng dan tersenyum senang. Italia Utara memandang jam dan kakaknya bergantian.

"Terima kasih, Romano," bisiknya sambil mengecup kening Italia Selatan lembut. Bahkan dengan hanya memandang baju Santa yang disembunyikan buru-buru di bawah korsi, dan bercak-bercak keringat di seluruh badannya, Feliciano tahu, kakaknya telah mengantarkan hadiah-hadiah itu seharian penuh hingga kelelahan, jatuh tertidur seperti sekarang.

"Maaf ya, Romano. Kamu capek, ya? Pasti kamu melakukannya ketika aku tidur, kan?" Italia Utara memandangi wajah yang sedang terpejam itu sambil tersenyum maklum. "Maaf, habis kukira malam ini aku akan begadang lagi. Tapi ... **kau bertugas di siang bolong**, hm? Haha. Khas Lovino." Italia Utara yang mengantuk pun tak kuasa menggotong badannya ke kamar.

Sayup-sayup suara radio yang memberitakan _The Institute for Religious Works_ disinyalir terlibat kasus pencucian uang malah membuatnya semakin hanyut, seperti nina bobo yang tak digubris.

_[Diduga simpanan abu-abu itu berjumlah 30 juta dolar AS.] _

Mata Italia sungguh berat. Kakaknya bergumam tidak jelas dari atas korsi._  
_

_[Holocaust yakin jarahan Nazi disimpan di Bank Vatikan.]_

Kelopak matanya menutup sempurna. Romano menggosok-gosokkan matanya, merasa tubuhnya lebih berat._  
_

_[Vatikan gagal memberi informasi mengenai asal atau tujuan dana pada rekening Bank Italia.]_

Mata Romano menyipit, memandangi adiknya yang tidur dengan tenang di sebelahnya.

Ia mengembuskan napas, menunduk dan tersenyum diam-diam.

... Sebelum kembali tidur di posisi sebelumnya.

.

* * *

**PRINCIPALITY OF SEALAND**

* * *

.

Sealand, Cyprus, Timor Timur, beberapa negara Pasifik dan negara kecil lainnya membentuk suatu perjanjian kreatif menghadapi tanggal keramat. Di pusat kota, orang-orang mereka suruh berbaris mengambil hadiahnya masing-masing. Praktis dan mudah. Tapi kalau kau tanya Sealand, dia akan menjawab kira-kira begini, "Kau kira pura-pura senyum seharian nggak pegel, bego? Sakit ini bibir gua, sakitt ... Udah gitu ada om-om mesum yang minta foto bareng, minta celana dalamnya ditandatangani atau menyelipkan kartu namanya diam-diam ketika berjabat tangan denganku.. Itu menjijikan! Segera hapus doujin-doujin shota-ku dengan Latovia. Hapusss! Gara-gara itu om-om pedo senang menguntitku, tauk!"

Oh, maaf aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Peter sepopuler itu ...

"Sekarang kau tahu, kan, brengsek?" geramnya sambil menangis. Latvia mengelus-elus pundaknya, entah datang dari mana. Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan aku dengan pintu yang tertutup berdebam.

Nggak. Sekarang saya malah berpikir SeaLato ternyata menarik juga ... Selain SweDen tentunya ...

Ah, tiba-tiba saya ingat dengan Austria. Apa yang dia lakukan, ya?

.

* * *

**HABSBURG EMPIRE**

* * *

**(Cisleithania)**

Di satu altar megah penuh lilin, orang-orang berdesakan ingin melihatnya. Pagar betis yang dibuat polisi tak saggup membendung luapan kebahagiaan malam Natal. Tembang lagu-lagu rohani bergetar lembut memeriahkan suasana. Menciprat ke segala arah dari sosok berkaca mata, tegap dan berdada bidang di tengah ruangan. Sosok tunggal dengan pesona mahligai. Elegan. Matanya yang tajam, ekspresinya yang mencekik nadi membayar musim semi.

Cukup. Semalaman pun saya tak akan kuat mendeskripsikan orang ini. Mari kita tanya saja, Tuan Roderich, bagaimana siasat Anda menghadapi tanggal kudus? tanyaku sambil tak lupa ambil kesempatan, menempel-nempel seperti nasi.

Ia pasang senyumnya yang paling manis (hanya untukku). Meski tidak ada kontak mata di antara kami, ia berkata semerdu dentingan senarnya, "Kamu tahu, Nona? Dengan mendengarkan permainan pianoku yang aduhai, orang-orang merasa Natalnya tidak bisa lebih menyenangkan lagi."

Aaah, Austria, Anda sungguh narsis seka—

"Austria tidak narsis! Ia Santa terbaik yang pernah dimiliki negeri ini!"

Oh, Nona Hongaria. Apa kabar?

* * *

**(Transleithania)**

* * *

"Baik."

Hm, rasanya ada yang janggal. Kenapa Anda di sini? Bagaimana dengan kebijakan tanggal keramat di negeri Anda? Aku memasang muka sok _cool_, wibawa seorang reporter tersohor.

"Aku membawa mereka kemari untuk mendengarkan satu-dua permainan suami ibu negaranya. Ehm, maksudnya Austria," katanya sambil melirik malu-malu ke arah si pianis. "Apa aku salah?" sambungnya sambil menatapku tajam.

Tidak sama sekali, Nona. Terimakasih banyak.

Sudah mampir ke Eropa, sekalian ke Eropa Utara, yuk? Oh, bukan... bukan mau protes ke Finlandia. Ada Norwegia dan Denmark di sana. Entah kenapa saya kangen. Hehe.

.

* * *

**DÄNEMARK-NORWEGEN**

* * *

.

Norwegia sedang ongkang-ongkang kaki sambil menonton acara saya. Wah, senangnya. Kita tanya yuk, kamu sedang apa Norwegia?

"Menontonmu."

Oh, acara saya menarik, ya?

"Menurutmu?"

Kenapa kamu jadi seperti Swedia?

"Saya hanya mencoba tidak terlalu OOC."

Oh, bijaksana sekali. Gimana Natalnya?

Norwegia hanya menunjuk makhluk-makhluk imajinernya dengan dagu. Ada troll dan peri-peri kelelahan di ujung sana. Sungguh suram. Norwegia, apa Anda memperbudak mereka?

"Coba lihat lebih detail, Nona."

Ada peri-peri di sana. Peri gigi. Anak-anak nakal bukannya dikasih arang, tapi malah dicabut giginya satu-satu. Sungguh tidak berperikeperian, bukan begitu Nona Peri Gigi? Dan oh ya, trollnya memang agak aneh. Tunggu, tunggu. Kalau nggak salah saya kenal makhluk ini. **Moomins. Moomintroll.**

"Hukuman karena telah meniru wujud troll agung saya yang sangar, dengan motif kuda nil bulat berwana putih."

Oh, saya jadi bertanya-tanya, apa Finlandia dan Swedia tahu soal ini?

"Bisakah kalian tidak mengabaikanku!" raung Denmark yang saat itu kelelahan di bawah pohon cemara tanpa hiasan. Pasti Norwegia yang berinisiatif, mengingat tahun kemarin ada pemabuk gila yang merusak semua hiasan jadi seserpihan yang berbahaya. Yah, sepertinya saya tahu alasan Anko Uzai memasang wajah kesal di bawah sana.

"Aku sudah mencari ke segala penjuru, Norway! Kau sembunyikan di mana hartaku itu, hah? Natal tanpa alkohol adalah yang terburuk! Buruk. Burukburukburuk!"

"Kau lupa ngasih spasi hm, Denmark?"

"Ah, kau bisa saja." Di luar dugaan, Denmark malah tersipu-sipu.

"Tadi kau bilang apa, Denmark?"

"Kau menyembunyikan alkoholku!"

"Oh masih ingat rupanya ..."

"Ahaha. IQ ku memang yang tertinggi di HetaGakuen! Kau ini senang memuji ya, Norway?" Lagi-lagi Denmark bersemu, tertawa senang sambil menggosok-gosok belakang kepalanya

Norwegia masih terus mengejek Anko Uzai, dan Denmark masih terus menanyakan alkoholnya. Saya agak merasa sendirian di sini. Jadi jomblo kadang agak capek. Jadi fujoshi pun mesti sabar menunggu rated-M sampai nanti tengah malam. Saya putuskan meninggalkan lokasi dan bertandang ke rumah negara lainnya.

Mari ke rumah biang kerok ini semua, Finlandia-san!

.

* * *

**INTERMEZZO**

**(Santa dan Hanatamago)**

* * *

'

Di tengah jalan, saya menemukan keramaian yang tidak biasa. Jepretan-jepretan _blitz_ terdengar di mana-mana, disusul teriakan-teriakan dalam berbagai warna. Rupanya ada yang sedang syuting di tengah gurun salju. Tapi siapa, ya? Hm, berniat melihat sebentar?

Oh, saya tak yakin ini benar. Tapi ... **Santa main film**? Apa Anda Santa yang aseli?_ The real one_? Aku putuskan menyambangi lokasi tendanya ketika istirahat.

"Ho-ho-ho. Setua ini aku juga perlu pernghasilan tambahan, Nona. Sambil menyelam makan ikan. Sambil mengantarkan hadiah, orang-orang merekam. Jadilah film dokumenter. Ini idenya Hanatamago, lho. Dia anjing yang pintar dan manis rupanya," jelas Santa tanpa diminta sambil mengelus-elus tubuh Hanatamago yang nyengir padaku. Tunggu, nyegir? Serem amat!

"Aku kalau Natalan jadi bisa ngomong, hana." Aku telonjak. Gila, anjingnya beneran bisa ngomong! Kirain di komik doang. Kulihat wajah Santa yang mengaguk-angguk seakan berkata _Lihat, kan~?_

"Aku sebenarnya benci Finn, hana."

"Iya, iya," kata Santa sabar.

"Makanannya nggak enak, hana."

"Iya, iya," kata Santa sabar.

Pemandangan ini mulai membuatku merinding. Apa yang bisa diucapkan Hanatamago hanya itu-itu saja? Dan yang bikin kagum, Santanya sabar sekali ...

"Berabad-abad tinggal di dunia mengantarkan hadiah membuatmu lebih bijak, hana." Kali ini Santa yang menjawab. Tapi kenapa dia ketularan cara ngomongnya Hanatamago!

... Sebenarnya, Hanatamago sayang, kalo kamu benci nama itu kenapa kamu ualang-ulang terus di akhir kalimat?

"Kan Nona yang minta saya OOC seperti itu, hana ..." Hanatamago mamandangiku dengan mata anak anjing. Karena dia memang anak anjing, perlukah ditulis _puppy-eyes_ lagi?

"Aawww, tapi kamu lebih moe kalo ngomongnya pake hana, Hana!" Dan aku memeluknya, merebut dari genggaman Santa dan nekat membawa kabur keluar lokasi syuting.

"Mau kemana kau, Nona? Anjing itu aset perfileman yang berharga...!" Beberapa kru mengular mengejar, tapi aku tidak peduli... Aku punya _backing_ yang kuat: suami-istri SuFin-san!

.

* * *

**KONUNGARIKET SVERIGE**

**dan  
**

**SUOMEN TASAVALTA**

* * *

.

Akhirnya saya sampai di rumah Finlandia. Yang menyambutku sebenarnya suaminya (istri macam apa kau, Finn!) tapi aku ayo saja. Finlandia katanya lagi siap-siap, bentar lagi ada pertemuan antar negara di Janewa katanya. Oh iya, Pental (**Pertemua Negara tiap Natal**)! Aku hampir melupakannya. Aku satu dari beberapa orang beruntung yang bisa meliput pertemuan itu. Ah, saya selalu menyukai Natal!

Swedia memberiku koran untuk baca-baca sambil menunggu Finlandia siap. Kami rencananya akan pergi bersama-sama ke pertemuan itu dengan negara Nordik dan Baltik tengah malam nanti. Wah, aku sungguh tidak sabar!

Sambil bersenandung fals, pelan-pelan korannya kubuka ...

_Melewatkan Natal di Prancis_

Wah, bagus, nih. Aku memang lupa ke negara ini tadi.

_Reuters-_

Langganan Reuters juga? Hm, baiklah, karena ini bahasa Inggris, biar saya terjemahkan buat Anda.

.

* * *

**RÉPUBLIQUE FRANÇAISE**

* * *

.

_Reuters- Paris (24/12) Jika Anda melewatkan Natal di P__erancis, tolong siapkan mental baik-baik dan berhati-hatilah dalam memilih penginapan. Pastikan anak-anak Anda aman dan pintu selalu terkunci ganda. _

_Berdasarkan laporan yang kami terima, sekitar pukul lima pagi, s__eseorang mengetuk pintu rumah Nami (nama disamarkan) sambil tertawa aneh. Mungkin hohoho, mungkin haihaihai. Begitu dibuka, tidak pilih-pilih korban, orang gila ini langsung menyergap mereka dengan penampilannya yang tanpa benang sehelai pun. Hal ini terjadi pada sedikitnya seratus s.d. dua ratus kepala keluarga lebih. _

_Polisi sudah menangkap tersangka. Tapi orang itu menolak dipakaikan baju dan hanya tertawa sensual sambil menggoda polisi yang menangkapnya. Setelah gagal merayu polisi, ia menangis hebat dan mengatakan bahw__a niatnya mulia, murni sebagai Santa. Ia mengaku melakukannya agar orang-orang bahagia, tapi ironisnya yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. _

_Sekitar satu jam yang lalu, intel P__erancis membawa pergi orang itu atas perintah langsung Menteri Dalam Negeri Michèle Alliot-Marie, PM François Fillon, serta Presiden Nicolas Sarkozy yang memberi grasi, abolisi, dan amnesti. Identitas si pelaku, atau yang orang-orang sebut "Kunjungan Santa Maut" ini masih misteri. Kami terus berusaha melakukan penyelidikan secara mendalam, tapi pihak Majelis Nasional dan Senat tidak mau menjawab lebih lanjut._

* * *

Aku tertawa miris. Pasti kenalanku, si Francis Bonnefoy yang gila itu. Aku pun tidak akan menyadarinya sebagai personifikasi negeri Eiffel kalau ia tidak menyambangi apartemenku, ketika aku sempat menginap di Paris dua bulan lalu. Yah, Tuan. Sabar, ya. Yesus melihat usahamu membahagiakan orang. Semoga tahun ini pun kau berbahagia. Aku menyeruput teh yang disediakan Swedia sambil terbatuk-batuk. Pahit sekali.

Tidak lama kemudian, Swedia dan Finlandia muncul. Aku tidak sempat menanyakan kebijakan gila yang sudah berlangsung seabad lebih ini atau bagaimana reaksi Negara-negara lain padanya. Kami langsung berangkat menuju rumah Nordik lainnya, disusul Baltik, untuk kemudian menghadiri Pental (Pertemuan Negara tiap Natal)!

...

Mohon maaf karena di sana saya tidak sempat menulis dan mewawancarai lebih detail (Anda tahulah, mata saya terus dimanjakan dengan adegan shonen-ai gratis yang bikin teler), cerita selanjutnya ditutup dengan sudut pandang orang ketiga. Terima kasih telah mengikuti acara saya sampai selesai!

Kisah ini fiksi. Tidak bermaksud menyinggung SARA, karena toh Santa Claus bukan bagian resmi dari ajaran Kristiani. Bahkan beberapa kaskuser teman saya bilang, maaf, katanya Santa tidak mewakili agama apapun, dia hanyalah industri. Ng, mungkin maksudnya Santa sekarang udah jadi komersil, seperti hari Valentine yang jadi hari raya pengusaha cokelat, Santa yang gempal dan berjanggut panjang pun pertama kali diperkenalkan oleh Coca Cola awal tahun 1931!

Bahkan pada abad ke-16, perayaan St. Nicholas ditentang habis-habisan karena berpotensi membuat orang berpaling dari menyembah Yesus Kristus.

Hyaaa maaf-maaf, kalau ada yang tersinggung bilang, ya. Saya ngomong gini nggak sok tahu kok. Kakek saya lima bersaudara. Cuma dia yang menganut Islam. Mungkin karena kita orang Manado, jadi perbedaan keyakinan gini nggak masalah. Saya bahkan pernah ikut perayaan Natal di tempat tante saya. Ya, benar, dia Protestan. Keluarga saya campur aduk sih ya. Hahaha senangnya punya keluarga majemuk.

Yah pokoknya gitu deh. Kok jadi cerita keluarga saya sih. Haha. Sip. Review yaa..

.

* * *

**EPILOG**

* * *

.

"Kakakmu tidak datang lagi, Malaysia?"

"Kakakku yang mana? Kakakku ada banyak ..."

Pukulan seberat lima joule mendarat telak di kepalanya. "Kakakmu yang mana lagi ... Indonesia, lah," kata si pemukul.

Malaysia yang mukanya sudah memerah mabuk hanya menggoyang-goyangkan cangkirnya sambil tersenyum jelek dan berkata tidak jelas, "Indonesia lagi banyak masalah. Tahun kemarin juga gitu, kan. Natal pun dia tidak bisa istirahat. Kasihan ...

"Harga beras, cabe, minyak goreng, naik semua. Inflasi tahun ini katanya enam persen. Weleh-weleh. Untung aja dia udah...antisipasi pembatasan subsidi BBM Maret tahun depan.. Hm, tapi sepertinya masih ricuh.. Hei, kalian tahu RUUK DIY, kan? Yang ada Borobudurnya. Haha, _seven wonder_ jadul tuh. Terus juga katanya UN makin ribet... Di tambahin pelajaran Agama-lah, buat pertimbangan PTN lah... Ck. Gila kan, satu-satunya negara di dunia yang pake sistem UN ya dia doang... Hahahaha. Dan... dan dia bilang TKI dia dipukulin di negara gue?_ Bullshit_!"

Semua Negara berhenti sesaat dari aktivitasnya. Bahkan Prusia menghentikan tegakan birnya dengan mulut yang menggantung aneh. _Edan, gue beruntung punya adik sopan dan berbakti seperti Ludwig, bukannya adik kurang ajar kayak yang lagi ngomong di depan gua ini._

"Ya elah, emang tuk kakak gue, ngantri tiket aja pake berantem. Oya, udah denger belon? Presidennya.. presidennya nih ya, sampe minta turunin harga tiket! Harga tiket, _you hear_? Kirain harga beras kek, cabe kek, lha ini harga tiket. Edannya, panitia langsung nurut pas dia yang minta ..." Malaysia memandangi lawan bicaranya satu-satu. Membeberkan aib saudara sedarah tidak pernah semenyenangkan ini.

"Yah pokoknya, dia bahkan nulis gini sama saya," kata Malaysia sambil menyerahkan ponselnya.

...

_Adinda, maaf tahun ini pun K__akak tidak janji bisa ikut. _

_Kakak tidak bisa bersenang-senang bersama kalian,_

_sementara rakyat Kakak masih banyak yang menderita di luar sana. _

_Kelaparan, kemiskinan, pengangguran, rasanya tak perlu Kakak sebut lagi._

_Titip salam buat teman-teman yang lain, ya._

_Salam sayang dan selamat Natal,_

_Kakakmu Indonesia._

_...  
_

Negara-negara lainnya hanya bisa mengerutkan kening. Separah itukah kondisi dalam negeri Indonesia?

"Haha. Apa aku mengalah di pertandingan final AFF saja, ya?" sambung Negeri Jiran sambil tertawa ngikik. "Garuda jago kandang gitu doang mah gampil.. Disentil juga mental kayak upil ..."

"Bercandamu sudah keterlaluan, Ompong."

Malaysia tersentak. Nederland memandanginya dengan dingin. "Menghinanya di sini. Tertawa-tawa seolah itu adalah hal paling menyenangkan yang bisa kau lakukan. Kau menyedihkan, Harimau Ompong Malaya. Kalau berani, buktikan. Beri pukulan terbaik di partai final nanti! Itu kalau kau benar-benar sayang sama dia. Itulah ... satu-satunya cara menghargai—mendukung—kakakmu yang sedang berjuang."

Malaysia hanya tertawa sarkatis. "Itu yang kau lakukan selama ini, kan, Nethere?"

Nederland mengalihkan pandangan, mengembuskan cerutunya keras-keras, "Aku ini orang luar. Sudah nggak ada hubungan lagi. Sekarang tugasmu, tengil." Dan Nederland melangkah jauh-jauh, membuka pintu dan pergi keluar. Haram hukumnya bagi dia lama-lama melihat penghianat kebudayaan Melayu itu.

"Netherland benar, Malaysia," Jepang angkat bicara, sebenarnya ia ingin ngomong lebih banyak soal mantan istrinya, ia sangat mengerti perasaan Belanda, bersama Indonesia seumur jagung saja meninggalkan begitu banyak kenangan, apalagi orang yang sudah bersamanya nyaris tiga abad?

Akhirnya Jepang hanya bisa bilang, "Bagaimana kalau kita minum saja?"

"Ya ya ya, benar. Untuk Indonesia!" raung Spanyol semangat sambil mengangkat botol _ale_-nya tinggi-tinggi.

"Untuk Indonesia!" sambung yang lainnya.

"Nah, Malaysia?" tegur Jepang, memandangi Malaysia yang belum mengangkat gelasnya.

Malaysia membuang muka, tersenyum maklum. "Kalian ini ...," desisnya kemudian berkata paling keras malam itu, "UNTUK INDONESIA!"

Semuanya langsung saling balas tawa, menegak minumannya sampai tandas, larut dalam suasana yang tiba-tiba berubah panas. Mengenang satu negara kepulauan yang asing, tapi terasa begitu dekat. Setidaknya malam itu.

Terpisah jarak tembok setebal lima inci, dua sosok di luar rumah berdiri beimpitan, bertelekan tembok. Tangan mereka saling bertaut dan dari salah satu pasang mata, mengalir bening yang putus-putus. Ia mengibas kepalanya, mengenyahkan aliran itu.

"Terima kasih, teman-teman ..."

"Kamu nggak masuk?" tanya yang lebih tinggi, kemudian menghirup cerutunya dalam-dalam.

Rekannya menggeleng. "Di sini saja. Terima kasih." Dan genggamannya makin kuat. Mata keduanya memejam, menikmati nuansa Natal yang tentram, kudus, dan menitipkan cahaya magisnya yang membahagiakan diam-diam.


End file.
